hidden_valley_clansfandomcom-20200214-history
FallowClan/ The Deities
Category:FallowClan Anthea, The Deity of New Life, Joy, and the Youngest Siblings Anthea is joyous and optimistic, as well as very childish. She is, fundamentally, the younger sister of the seasonal gods. Anthea smells like hyacinth nectar and freshly-bloomed flowers. She decorates the trees with blossoms for the arrival of warmth, and even starts the choir of birds by singing a beautiful tune, which we hear as wind. Her eyes are a pale green, while her main coat is light tan. Her underbelly is a bit darker than her overcoat, but nevertheless light and soft. Crowned on her head is a garland of flowers, entwined at the stems. She is kind-hearted and willing to do anything with her friends. Imani, The Deity of Regret, Sorrow, Truth, and Leafbare Imani appears as a middle-aged she-cat, although she is the same age as Thyme. She is cold-hearted and somewhat cruel, taking joy in other casts’ suffering, which is why she brings winter. She releases her anger and wrath by shedding tears, which then turn into snow when they come into our realm. An aroma of camellias and frosty nights cling to her pelt. Her main coat is white-the colors of her fallen tears-while her underbelly is a faint grey. She has a garland of ice and cry vines on her head. Her eyes are a ruthless, ghostly blue that are most intriguing. She has become cruel due to a betrayal of trust - a betrayal of love. Lennox, The Deity of Self-Centeredness and Leaffall Lennox is a careless, very self-centered tom. He likes making others do the work - which is mostly why he’s just a transitional season. He is portrayed as easy-going, but sometimes he can be hurtful by not caring. Lennox was once the star-crossed lover of Imani, but was startled by her liking of the cold. By this flaw, he split up with her for a warmer-realmed she-cat, and left her heart-broken. Lennox carries the scent of damp wood and dirt as well as Asters. He can pretty much have anything he wants - including girls - and is very good at begging. He is quick to snap. Lennox’s main pelt is light brown, while his underbelly, in contrast, is a dark and murky brown. Small intricate designs swirl on his pelt, giving him a charming look. He has cuffs of orange, red, and yellow leaves around ankles, that are connected by the woody bases of Soapwort plants. His eyes are a striking orange that can captivate most anyone. Julius, The Deity of Strength and Greenleaf Julius is a truthful, bold male tom. He likes to take charge and lead groups rather than be a follower. Julius takes pride in what he does, and is also thoughtful. He lacks in intelligence, however. When he is angered, he tends to take it out on something/someone, and unleashes his fury. Julius smells like ripe peaches and nectar with strong hints of sun-dried leaves. His underbelly is a light shade of tan while his main coat is a mid-colored brown. Tan, yellowish splashes cover his body, and his eyes are a deep yellow. He wears anklets of green, summer leaves and flowers ranging from bold yellows to pure white. Butterflies are sometimes seen by the bands of leaves and flowers, but some are unfortunately stepped on. Thyme, The Deity of Healers and Newleaf Thyme is a young tom born of sweet summer nectar and pale apple blossoms. Silver-eyed and small-eared, his distinct heart-shaped nose accentuates his already-feminine features. A patron of the healers, his small, gentle paws are swift and sure. Thyme is quiet, untroubled, and thoughtful - he enjoys stepping through the woods with dandelions woven through his sleek, dapple-brown coat and laying, thinking about everything and nothing, under shrubbery for several sunrises at a time. A pale, green vine encircles his right ankle with flowers that bloom according to his mood. More often than not, his grey tail is adorned with green leaves and amber flecks. Ardor and Zeal, The Deities of Forbidden Love, and Divorce Ardor and Zeal are two siblings doomed to forbidden love. Lustfully attracted to one another from a young age, no amount of coaxing will convince the brother and sister otherwise. They soon could not stand it any more, when they finally came together as one, but from their union, Ardor became impregnated, and while they were happy, she refused to let Zeal reveal that he was the father. She soon went to Lennox, and revealed to him that she was pregnant, but she told him the baby she bore came from his seed. He believed her, as she had been with him before her courtship with Zeal. He rejoiced and took her as his wife. Zeal became jealous, and decided to get back at Ardor for leaving him. Zeal plotted to strike during the birth of the child. Soon, Ardor went into labor, and as she finished bearing the child, Zeal came and swiped the child from her bedchambers. He went into hiding with the child, and raised it as his own, where his siblings couldn’t find him. The child a girl, was raised with hate for the gods, even her own mother, who she thought, gave her away. She was graced with the strength and swiftness of her family, and at a young age she already had the skill of a full-grown cat. The child, named Helen, was raised as a child assassin. Ophelia, The Deity of Love Ophelia is a flirtatious she-cat, known for her knack of playing match-maker. She bears a garland of red, white, and pink roses that is mounted on her head, large and dark green leaves sticking out throughout it. She is not steady on her paws. Although Ophelia has a quaint frame, she can charm to her fullest desire. Desirably beautiful, her coat is long and full, a delicate mix of a yellowish-tan and cream. Her eyes sparkle with every gesture, complementing the lovely shade of green they are. Columbia, The Deity of Peace and Sacrificed Columbia is a she-cat of a peaceful nature. Her will is to provoke peace, and she is usually seen splitting fights up. She is crowned with a garland of olive leaves, and also carries the scent of olives and mint. She fell in love with Zion when she tried to stop him from fighting in one of his many wars. However her compassion for the male caused her to give up and leave. She was later killed at the hands of Zion's army, unknowingly to him. She can now be seen as a delicate dove, as while she had lost her physical shape, her spirit lives on. She is said to move through the hearts of those who let her, gracing them with pacifism. Enan, The Deity of Forgiveness, Orphanage, and Faith Enan is a large, but gentle, she-cat. She was raised by her mother, Ophelia, when her father, Lennox, left them for another she-cat, but never felt any sort of spite or vengeance towards him. She is a patron of those left without a parent or who are orphaned, and reminds all cats to show forgiveness despite how others may have wronged them and faith that things will always get better. She sports a single radiant pink chrysanthemum on her head, and anklets of purple Hyacinths wrapped around her paws, and they trail behind her like all of the crimes against her that she’s left in the past. Vandrose and Raff, The Deities of Betrayal, Opposites, and Ambition Vandrose is a humble, wise tom. He was a leader in a clan, his brother the deputy. His brother’s name was Raff, who was the opposite of Vandrose. He was known to be the one starting fights and planning wars. Raff was very powerful, yet so was his brother. They always were butting head on how to do things, and Raff didn’t like the fact that he had close to no power next to his brother, even when he did have a lot. Raff ended up attacking Vandrose and a group of rebel wolves in the pack helped. Vandrose won and kept his reign over the pack, but didn’t kill his brother. He instead exiled the rebels and his brother. After a period, Raff and the rebels came back and attacked the pack, which had grown in size. Raff was unaware of the growth and was badly wounded. He lost his left ear and was blinded in the left eye, Vandrose was also wounded, it being a sneak attack. He had a fractured paw and it never healed right. Helen, The Deity of Wrong Upbringings and Hatred Helen is the daughter of the two siblings, Ardor and Zeal. She was raised in pure hatred towards all gods and goddesses, and was trained by her father. Zion, The Deity of War and Unrelentlessness Zion is a rather small, but violent tom. He has a lust for blood and loves fighting. He is foul spirited and is easily angered. His black and white fur his stained with blood, being that he never washed after a fight. He strives for constant war, despite the many tragedies. On the battlefield he fell for the delicate goddess of peace, Columbia, who was trying to stop him from fighting during one of his many wars he began. He admired her courage when no matter how many times he tried to strike her down, or did strike her down, she stood firm yet didn’t retaliate. However he only put his newfound passion to the she-cat into his fighting. While attacking the many nations he unknowingly slaughtered her with his many other victims. When he found the body of his dead love, he was struck with such grief he ended his own life. Although his physical form has been lost, his spirit lives on in the form of a jet black, mangled raven that drips with hatred. He is doomed to fly around and taint the hearts of those who let him. ~What happens when you die~ When you die, you will see both Columbia and Zion behind a large log that is mounted on a rock. Your heart will be placed on one side-don’t worry, it doesn’t hurt-and a piece of coral on the other. A branch of coral is considered an object of neutrality. Your heart is then weighed: If it is lighter in weight than the coral, you are deemed a wolf of the The Sacred Skies and you are led by the spirit of Columbia, a magnificent dove. If your heart is heavier, you are claimed as a wolf of the The Enshadowed Caves and led to this endless labyrinth by the hateful spirit of Zion, a manged black raven. ~Realms of Death~ There are two realms of death, The Sacred Skies is where you go if you are deemed worthy of it, but if you are found guilty at the scales then you will be banished to The Enshadowed Caves, where the darkness is endless. The Sacred Skies are inhabited by the Gods, and the Honorable Wolves. Each god has their own place in The Sacred Skies, and each Honorable Wolf will be placed in a different part, for their “calling”, where they assist their certain god assigned, with keeping their season running. In The Enshadowed Caves, it is where darkness has rule, and it is where the damned wander hopelessly for eternity. ' '~The Birth Of Our World~ Before our world existed, there was only light and dark, the light, Cyrus, and Nyx, ruler of the night. At the time, Cyrus and Nyx were constantly quarreling and fighting, but they soon tired of the endless war, and created the world as a treaty of sorts, and the first inhabitants of the world were, Anthea, Imani, Lennox, Julius, Thyme, Ardor, and Zeal. The second generation of gods, graced with special powers, came together to create the animals of the world.